


Altaïr's Army

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Aveline/Gerald, Bromance, Caterina Sforza - Freeform, Claudia Auditore - Freeform, Cristina Vespucci - Freeform, Daniel Cross - Freeform, Federico Auditore - Freeform, Maria Thorpe - Freeform, Multiple Relationships, Other, Other pairings if you squint, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Petruccio Auditore - Freeform, Vieri de Pazzi - Freeform, some angst if you squint, theyre just teachers and stuff, too lazy to tag all the adults but rest assured everyone is in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one Hogwarts AU complete with mischief, kissing and the occasional hex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the basic profiles for the main au for the students and their teachers~~

Altair:  
Wand: 13 inches, Ebony, Phoenix Feather Core, unyielding  
5th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Title: Half-Blood  
Animal Companion: Brown Eagle, Rafiq Animagus: Brown Dog; unregistered (learned on his own with an unknown mentor)

Malik:  
Wand: 15 inches, Blackthorn, Phoenix Feather Core, brittle  
6th Year Prefect  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Potions/Charms  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Black Cat, Nadir

Kadar:  
Wand: 12 ½ inches, Cherry, Unicorn Tail Hair Core, springy  
4th Year  
House: Hufflepuff  
Best Subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Tawny Owl, Fortune

Maria:  
Wand: 10 inches, Beech, Unicorn Tail Hair, unyielding,  
6th Year  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Transfiguration  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Grey Owl, Ardel Metamorphmagus 

Federico:  
Wand: 15 ½ inches, Chestnut, Unicorn Core, nice and supple  
7th Year, Head Boy  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Charms/Apparition  
Title: Pure Blood, Auditore Line  
Animal Companion: Snowy Owl, Achille

Ezio:  
Wand: 13 ½ inches, Hawthorn, Phoenix Core, pliant  
6th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Eagle Owl, Celeste

Petruccio:  
Wand: 12 inches, Elm, Unicorn Core, pliant  
3rd Year  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Toad, Segreto

Claudia:  
Wand: 12 inches, Holly, Unicorn Core, nice and supple  
4th Year  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Charms  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Calico Cat, Falchetto

Leonardo:  
Wand: 11 ½ inches, Walnut, Dragon Core, unyielding  
7th Year; Head Boy  
House: Ravenclaw  
Best Subject: Alchemy  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: Snow Owl, Fibo

Vieri de Pazzi:  
Wand: 9 inches, Maple, Phoenix Core, rigid  
6th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Potions  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Scops Owl, Icarus 

Cristina:  
Wand: 12 inches, Poplar, Dragon Core, unyielding  
6th Year, prefect  
House: Ravenclaw  
Best Subject: Transfiguration  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Scops Owl, Valentino 

Caterina:  
Wand: 12 inches, Reed, Unicorn Core, nice and supple  
7th Year; Head Girl  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Arithmancy  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Barn Owl, Orsi

Yusuf:  
Wand: 14 ½ inches, Vine, Dragon Core, springy  
6th Year, prefect  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Potions and Alchemy  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: Black Owl, Piri

Connor:  
Wand: 15 ½ inches, Oak, Phoenix Core, unyielding  
6th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Care of Magical Creatures/Herbology  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: Eagle Owl, Aquila 

Kanen'tó:kon :  
Wand: 12 ½ inches, Yew, Dragon Core, brittle  
6th Year; Prefect  
House: Hufflepuff  
Best Subject: Herbology  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Tawny Owl, Crystal 

Aveline:  
Wand: 12 inches, Reed, Unicorn Core, unyielding  
6th Year  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Arithmancy  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: Grey Owl, Erudito 

Gerald:  
Wand: 10 inches, Willow, Dragon Heartstring, pliant  
6th Year  
House: Hufflepuff  
Best Subject: Charms  
Title: Muggle Born  
Animal Companion: Tawny Owl, Evon 

Desmond:  
Wand: 13 inches, Larch, Phoenix Core, springy  
5th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts/Charms  
Title: Pure Blood  
Animal Companion: Barn Owl, Fluffy 

Rebecca:  
Wand: 14 inches, Maple, Dragon Core, rigid  
5th Year, prefect  
House: Ravenclaw  
Best Subject: Charms  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: Scops Owl, Baby 

Shaun:  
Wand: 11 inches, Mahogany, Dragon Core, rigid  
5th Year, prefect  
House: Ravenclaw  
Best Subject: History of Magic/Muggle Studies  
Title: Muggle Born  
Animal Companion: Barn Owl, Guy Fawkes

Clay:  
Wand: 16 inches, Yew, Phoenix Core, brittle  
5th Year  
House: Ravenclaw  
Best Subject: Ancient Runes  
Title: Half Blood  
Animal Companion: White Cat, Nexus 

Daniel Cross:  
Wand: 9 inches, Fir, Unicorn Core, brittle  
6th Year  
House: Slytherin  
Best Subject: Charms  
Title: Pure blood Animal Companion: Snake that he found wandering the grounds, Hannah 

Lucy:  
Wand: 13 inches, Hornbeam, Dragon Core, rigid  
5th Year, prefect  
House: Gryffindor  
Best Subject: Transfiguration  
Title: Pure blood  
Animal Companion: Snowy Owl, Abstergo 

Quidditch Teams: 

Announcer: Leonardo

Gryffindor:  
Maria: Seeker, Australian Flyabout  
Federico: Captain/Chaser, Firebolt Supreme  
Claudia: Chaser, Moontrimmer  
Aveline: Beater,Starsweeper XXI  
Lucy: Keeper, Australian Flyabout

Slytherin:  
Altair: Chaser, Thunderbolt VII  
Ezio: Keeper/Captain, Firebolt Supreme  
Vieri: Beater, Thunderbolt VII  
Yusuf: Beater, Transylvanian Barb  
Connor: Seeker, Siberian Arrow  
Desmond: Chaser, Thunderbolt VII

Ravenclaw:  
Cristina: Chaser, Starsweeper XXI  
Rebecca: Seeker, Transylvanian Barb

Hufflepuff:  
Kadar: Beater, Moontrimmer  
Kanen: Seeker, Siberian Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here are the teachers! 
> 
> Teachers/Other:  
> Al Mualim- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
> La Volpe- Transfiguration  
> Edward Kenway- Potions  
> Bartolomeo- Flying  
> Machiavelli- Muggle Studies/Alchemy  
> Vidic- Caretaker (hah)  
> Adewele- Astronomy  
> Haytham- Charms  
> Achilles- Herbology  
> Giovanni Auditore- Apparition  
> Mario Auditore- Care of Magical Creatures  
> Maria Auditore- History of Magic  
> Agate: Arithmancy  
> James/Mary (metamorphmagus!!) : Study of Ancient Runes  
> Anne Bonny: Music  
> Rosa: Divination 
> 
> Head of House:  
> Ravenclaw: La Volpe  
> Hufflepuff: Achilles Davenport  
> Gryffindor: Mario Auditore  
> Slytherin: Haytham Kenway 
> 
> Headmistress: Juno  
> Deputy Head: Mario Auditore  
> Minister of Magic: Minerva 
> 
> AAAND FOR THEIR PETS!!!  
> some of the names actually have meaning, and some of them are just random names tbh  
> so here are the ones that have meaning!  
> Altair- Rafiq, it means friend but its also like the rafiqs in the bureau you dig  
> Kadar- Fortune, from the one quote, Fortune favors your blade  
> Petruccio- Segreto, it means secret in italian, so its a reference to Petruccio's secret, where Ezio asked him what he was going to do with the feathers, and he just said it's a secret  
> Leo- Fibo, short for Fibonacci, Leo is intelligent so its a given for this name. also historical Leo used the spirals and stuff  
> Caterina- Orsi, those brothers she had kill her husband  
> Yusuf- Piri, like the bomb guy, Piri Reis  
> Connor- Aquila, the name of his ship  
> Kanen- Crystal, this ones a bit of a long shot but they had a Crystal Ball in their tribe where they talked to Juno  
> Aveline- Erudito, kinda self explanatory if Liberation was played  
> Rebecca- Baby, she calls the Animus 'baby'  
> Shaun- Guy Fawkes, the name he used when he was poking his nose where he shouldnt have  
> Clay- Nexus, kinda gotta look this one up...  
> Daniel- Hannah, yeah kinda explanatory here as well  
> Lucy- Abstergo, I know this ones a bit lame but i was running out of ideas by now 
> 
> thanks for reading all of this if you did!! ( i worked hard haha!) and now to start the actual story! stay tuned!!
> 
> sorry rogue and unity characters arent in this-- i havent played those yet!! ;w; 
> 
> i might add shay though since i just finished the game,,,


	2. Letters for the 6th Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of the prequel for the story surrounding the 6th years in the main au 
> 
> enjoy!!

“Your father would be so proud.” Altair opened his eyes as he was disrupted from his nap on the couch. “You’ve just gotten your letter to Hogwarts!” 

“Mmm.” Altair mumbled and rolled over. 

“Oh don’t be like that.” Altair’s guardian, Alice said playfully. 

Altair was an orphan, under the care of his father’s cousin. His father was a very great and powerful wizard who worked for the Ministry of Magic. At age 11, barely a year ago, Altair saw his father perish in an accident before his very eyes. The criminal was caught and sent to Azkaban prison for a life sentence, leaving Altair all alone. He had barely known his muggle mother, who had died when he was a young boy. 

He had shown magical potential as a young boy, and Alice had done her best to help ease him into the magical world. 

“It’s time for you to visit Diagon Alley!” Alice threw a coat at the boy’s face. “This is a great honor, and I’ll buy you something special when we get there! We’ll take the train this time.” 

Altair snatched the letter from his guardian’s hands and read over it. “It says I can’t bring my eagle!” 

“Yes. I’m afraid Rafiq will have to sit this one out. It’ll only be for a year! He’ll be in good hands!” She patted the boy’s head and dragged him out the door. 

-o- 

“Will he get his letter today? I heard talk among the neighbors that their kids had just gotten their letters.” Malik’s father, Faheem mumbled. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, dear. He is of the pureblood line.” Malik’s mother, Batul interjected. “Though he did not show as much magical talent as we did as children, I have no doubt that he will be a wizard.” 

The parents continued to talk about their oldest son, unaware that he was standing in the doorway. 

Malik grunted and pretended like he had heard nothing. It was not the first time he had heard this conversation either. His parents were worried about his status at Hogwarts. Just because he was a pureblood, did not necessarily mean that he would become a wizard. There might be complications, and he may not inherit any magical skill at all. He had shown some talent as a young child, but not in the same way that his parent’s had, and because of this, they grew worried. 

Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window, and with bated breath, Malik gently reached out and grabbed the letter in his hand. He set the letter down and pet the owl before it flew away. 

His parents ran into the kitchen eagerly, but Malik shoved them away, wanting to open the letter by himself. He carefully broke the wax seal and his eyes widened when he read the contents. 

His parents cheered and hugged their son, and his father picked him up and hoisted him on his shoulders, parading Malik around the house. 

“You’ll make a great wizard, son. No matter what the other kids will tell you.” 

-o- 

“Maria, come here darling.” Maria’s mother called her from the other room. Maria huffed and got up from and shuffled over. “It is no surprise that you have received your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, as a good witch of the Thorpe line should.” 

Maria’s father stood in the doorway, and congratulated his daughter with a pat on the head. “We’ll take you into Diagon Alley today, and buy you everything that you want, honey.” 

Maria said nothing and nodded. Despite being a pureblood, she was not very close to parents and her magical history. This was especially hard, as she was born a Metamorphmagus. At that point, she had known that magic ran through her blood, and it was only a matter of time she received her letter. She wasn’t disappointed, however, she was rather neutral. On one hand, she was excited that she was going to be away from her parents, but she was anxious about what the other students would think of her “odd” abilities. 

“We’re so proud of you, Maria.” Maria smiled lightly and read the letter with eagerness. 

-o- 

“Ezio!” Ezio was nearly attacked by his family as they embraced him. “You’ve just gotten your letter to Hogwarts!” His father boasted proudly. 

“Hog...warts..?” Ezio mumbled sleepily. 

“The school your brother attends?” Maria, his mother brushed the hair out of her son’s eyes. 

“It is no doubt, that the pureblood, Auditore line would have produced another wizard! You will follow in our great family’s history and attend the school with us!” 

Ezio said nothing and only rubbed at his eyes. “I’ll be going to that weird school with you and Federico?”

“Well, we are all teachers, yes. And Federico is returning to school. And in two years, you will see your sister, Claudia attend with you. And a year later, your brother, Petruccio will attend. It is tradition in our line.” Ezio’s uncle called from around the kitchen. 

“Mario, it is not tradition. We have just been lucky enough to all be accepted to this wonderful school.” Giovanni, Ezio’s father, cleared his throat. “Now son, this is a great honor. As you know, everyone in our family line has been a Gryffindor. Even your uncle is the head of the Gryffindor house. We do not expect anything less from you, and we are sure that you will make a great Gryffindor as well.” Ezio’s father patted him on the back. 

Mario came around the corner with a large stack of pancakes and nudged Ezio to a seat at the head of the large dining table. He placed the heaping stack in front of Ezio and smiled warmly. “The breakfast of champions, my boy! Here’s to another Auditore Gryffindor!” 

-o- 

“Vieri, I heard that the Auditore boy has gotten his letter to Hogwarts as well.” Vieri’s mother remarked bitterly. 

“Ah yes, the Auditore boy. What was his name again?” The boy’s father asked. 

“Ezio.” Vieri spat. “Another Auditore.” 

“Do not be that way, Vieri.” His mother said, half heartedly. 

“The Auditore are one of the purest lines, and yet they act like a bunch of bumbling, muggle born fools!” Vieri mumbled. 

“Vieri, it is not our place to judge another wizarding family’s status. They could stand to act more, ah, respectful, towards their line in any case.” Francesco, his father muttered under his breath. “However, there is no doubt you will run into them today in Diagon Alley and there is no doubt you will see the boy around Hogwarts and in the train. I just need you to stay respectful. And don’t do anything stupid.” His father added. 

“Yes father.” 

-o- 

“Cristina, that boy we see you with around town. He is an Auditore, no?”

“Yes.” 

“It looks as though you will be attending school with him.”

“School?” 

“You have been accepted to Hogwarts, and there is no doubt that he, being an Auditore, has just gotten his letter as well.” 

“Yes!” Cristina smiled, shouting a little too loudly. 

“Go get a coat, it is chilly outside. We will be going to Diagon Alley to get your materials.” 

Cristina ran off eagerly to tell her mother. 

“Oh, and Cristina; do not let him kiss you.” 

“Father!” 

-o- 

Yusuf whooped and ran through the house, letter in hand. He cheered and burst into his parent’s room. 

“Mom! Dad!” He beamed. “Guess what I just got!” Without waiting for his parents to answer, he waved his Hogwarts letter excitedly in front of his parents’ faces. 

His parents smiled and his father ran to pat his son on the head. “It looks like today we’ll be going to Diagon Alley to get your school things.” He said. 

“Go get dressed now, sweety. We’ll get some breakfast on the way.” Yusuf’s mother chimed in. “And don’t forget to brush your hair!” 

Yusuf nodded and raced to his room, eager to start the day. 

-o- 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, come here son.” Connor’s mother Ziio called from the kitchen where she was making breakfast. “An owl just arrived for you.” 

Connor wandered through the hallway and accepted the envelope that his mother was handing him. “I figured you would want to open it and see for yourself what it says.” 

Connor said nothing and nodded, carefully breaking the seal. He pulled the parchment out and read allowed. 

“Ista, it says that I’ve been accepted to Hogwarts.” Connor trailed off, grinned. “Do you think Kanen'tó:kon got his letter too?” 

“I’m pretty sure he did.” Ziio set loaded a plate with bacon and eggs and set it in front of her son gently. “If you’d like, I can call his family and ask if they would like to go to Diagon Alley with us after you eat.” She smiled. 

Connor nodded happily and began to eat gratefully. 

“Perhaps it’s time I call your father as well. He might want to come home now.” She muttered, taking a seat next to her son at the table.” 

-o- 

“Kanen'tó:kon, I just got a call from Ratonhnhaké:ton’s mother asking if we would like to go to Diagon Alley with them today.” 

“What for?” Kanen mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Despite the hour, he was not fully awake. 

“For your Hogwarts materials.” His mother answered patiently. “You did read the letter, didn’t you?” 

“The letter?” Kanen questioned. 

His mother giggled slightly and handed him an opened letter. “You’ve been accepted to Hogwarts.” She handed him a plate of waffles. “Congratulations, my son!” 

Kanen accepted the waffles and sat down to eat by his father, who was beaming proudly at him. 

“Hurry up and eat now,” His father gestured to the plate of food in front of his son. “As soon as you’re ready, we will go meet Ratonhnhaké:ton and his family.” 

Kanen nodded happily and began to eat quickly, excited to visit Diagon Alley with his best friend. 

-o-

Gerald opened briskly walked to the door when he heard it knock. He peered through the peephole to see who it was before opening. 

“Gerald, who is at the door?” His mother called from the living room, where she and her husband were folding the laundry. 

“It’s Aveline, mama!” He smiled and opened the door for his friend. Immediately, he was met with a crushing hug as she walked through the door. 

“Hello Gerald!” She greeted him and his family. She lived only a couple houses down from Gerald and her muggle mother was very good friends with Gerald’s family. “I was playing outside, when I saw an owl flying by your house! Did you perhaps get anything?” 

“An owl…?” Gerald questioned. “I didn’t see one…” He mumbled. 

“Ah Gerald, look! It’s sitting by your window! Go let him in!” She beamed excitedly. 

Gerald shuffled over and cautiously opened the window. The owl fluttered around before landing gently on the counter by him. 

“He’s got something in his mouth. Go on, don’t be shy.” Aveline urged her friend to take the envelope from the bird. Gerald did so quickly and the owl bobbed its head before swooping back out. 

He opened the letter with shaky hands and read it. 

“Aveline, what does this mean…?” He looked over to his friend nervously. 

“It means you got accepted to a magical school! You’re going to be a wizard!” She beamed, waving her own letter in Gerald’s face. “I’m so glad you got a letter too! My father is a wizard, so I’m going to be a witch.” She grabbed her friend’s arm and pulled him to the living room. “Let’s tell your family! Then my dad can explain everything to you and your parents!” 

Gerald simply nodded, feeling a bit light headed. He was going to be a what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps i should've done something with the 7th years... 
> 
> ah well they'll be mentioned throughout the main au, so i'll be sure to do something about their backgrounds within the main au!!~ 
> 
> next up; the future 6th years go to Diagon Alley!


	3. Diagon Alley for the 6th Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapter names are slightly boring whoops  
> this is still the opening to the actual au!  
> more to come soon~~

“Alright Altair, I’ll go pick up your books if you’d like. You can go explore, but meet me in front of Ollivanders in half an hour! I want to see you getting your wand!” Alice called from the crowded entrance to Flourish and Blotts. 

They had already visited Gringotts and admired the large sum of money his family had accumulated. Altair’s mouth gaped. He had no idea how rich he was until now. He walked around Diagon Alley, with a huge bag of coins jingling in his pocket. He clasped a hand down on his pocket and paused outside of Madam Malkin’s. He figured he’d have to get robes sometime, so might as well get them before Alice returned with his books. 

He cautiously stepped inside and waited patiently to be measured. Already getting measured was a kid he thought he had recognized. He was pretty sure they lived on the same street, and he was certain that he’d seen him many times before. 

He walked over to where the darker skinned boy was standing with his arm outstretched. 

“It’ll just be a minute dearie. I’ll go finish your Hogwarts robes in the back and you can wait here.” Madam Malkin smiled and hurried over to the back room. 

“Would you mind sewing all the left sleeves?” He indicated how he would like the sleeve sewn by displaying the way he had sewn his own sleeve of his sweater. 

“Of course honey.” 

“Do I know you?” Altair asked, tapping the boy on the shoulder. 

The boy recoiled and turned around, frowning. 

“Ah, I’ve seen you before.” He raised his eyebrows. “Your name was?” 

“Altair.” 

“Ah. You are Arab as well, judging by your name. At least, half by the looks of it.” He eyed Altair’s paler skin. “I am Malik. My brother Kadar is wandering around outside. Maybe you’ve seen him as well.” 

Altair nodded. “Did you get your things for school yet?” 

Malik nodded, gesturing to a variety of bags and packages on the floor. “I’ve even got a wand.” He walked over to his wand case and pulled his wand out gently, waving it around carefully. 

Altair gaped, wide eyed at long wand in front of him. 

“It’s made of blackthorn.” Malik mused. “I was told that this type of wood is best suited for warriors.” He shrugged. “What is your wand made of?” 

Altair shrugged. “I haven’t been to Ollivander’s yet.” 

“Be sure to tell me. Find me on the train, and we will compare.” Malik grinned. He gathered his robes. “It looks like my parents have returned. I’ll see you on the train. Save me a spot, Altair.” His parents smiled at Altair and helped Malik gather his packages. 

Altair nodded eagerly and smiled warmly. He waved and then went over to get his robes. 

When he walked out with his robes in hand, he saw Alice on the other side of the street. He carefully maneouvered through the crowd of witches and wizards and greeted her. He handed her his robes. 

“I see you’ve already gotten your robes. Well I did just as I said; I’ve gotten you a special gift!! Unfortunately 1st years aren’t allowed brooms, but I went and bought you one anyway! You can’t use it this year, but you can practice at home and hopefully, you’ll make the Quidditch team!” She smiled widely. “How does that sound?” 

He embraced her with a grateful hug. 

“When you get home, I can show you how to ride it. It’s a Thunderbolt VII, so we’ve got to be careful.” She shrugged. “On more pressing matters though; all that’s left to get you is your wand.” 

She led the way to Ollivanders, where Altair eagerly stepped through the door. Once inside, Altair was handed a variety of wands, none of which seeming to like him very much.

“Perhaps, this one.” 

Altair waved the wand, and sure enough, it reacted quite strongly to his presence. He cast a few sparks, and felt a rush of energy. 

“That’ll be the one. Ebony, nice wand that is. With a phoenix feather core, 13 inches. Unyieling. Yes, this is the wand for you.”

Altair gaped at the wand, wide eyed. He clutched the case in his hands, and Alice thanked the man, and paid for the wand. 

“Ebony,” she mused. “I’ve heard that many great wizards use ebony wands. It says that the user is not one to be swayed from his purpose so easily.” She grinned. “What is your purpose, Altair?” 

He did not speak. Truth be told, he had no idea. Altair shrugged and stared up at his guardian. 

“Don't worry; you’ll be at Hogwarts for 7 years. I have no doubt you will find it soon enough.” 

-o- 

Maria wandered around Diagon Alley, unaware of her parents trailing behind her. She smiled to herself as she immersed herself in the sights around her. There was an ice cream parlor to her right, and a couple feet away was a small, homely looking shop. There were various cafes as well that housed all sorts of company. Her parents had already purchased her books, as well as the majority of her school supplies. 

She also found her wand. It was a Beech wood wand, and she had changed the color of her hair to match her wand, to celebrate her new companion. She had already picked up her robes, and was on her way to the Owl Emporium to pick out a companion for herself. 

Maria’s parents tried to convince her to get a nice cat; something lady-like and dainty. Maria constantly declined, saying that she’d rather have something more interesting and useful. An owl would make the perfect companion for her, she thought. 

Once at the Owl Emporium, she spotted a recluse grey owl in the corner of the shop. She smiled and approached it carefully. The owl hardly batted an eyelash at first glance. However, as she began to approach the owl, it became more interested in her presence. 

She slowly changed the color of her hair to match the owl’s feathers, and the owl hooted with delight. 

“Mama, can I have this one?” She asked eagerly. 

“Honey, are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a cat?” 

Maria shook her head and stared at her mother. 

“Very well.”

Her mother sighed and looked over to her father, who was paying for her new pet. 

She carefully unlatched the cage and stroked the owl gently. The owl hooted once more, deeper this time, and closed its eyes contently. 

-o- 

Ezio huffed as his mother forced a sweater onto him. It was a bit chilly, and his mother refused to have him get sick before he went off to school. She wanted to make sure that Ezio went to school as healthy as possible. Ezio’s mother zipped up his and his brother, Federico’s jackets, and then moved to tend to the next two children. 

It seemed that, ever since Federico had gotten his acceptance letter, going to Diagon Alley had become a family affair. Nobody wanted to miss the big wand unveiling, and none of the Auditores wanted to miss Ezio’s face when he stepped into the Gringotts family vault for the first time. 

Although Ezio had made a fuss about going to some magical school with his family, he was way over it now. He had been impressed the minute he stepped into Diagon Alley. He kept tugging at his father’s coat sleeve, making them stop at every store. His eyes widened when he saw the broomsticks. He had been practicing on the family broomsticks at home, but not enough to be able to fly properly. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on a broomstick. 

His parents were right about him being blown away by the family vault. The entire remaining Auditore line, who lived with Ezio in a large home, placed all their money collectively in the vault. 

After the dizzying cart ride, (which Federico almost puked on), Ezio was surrounded by mountains of gold, silver and bronze that made up wizard currency. His father scooped up a heaping bag full. 

“Your brother had the same expression as you.” Mario gestured to Ezio’s brother, who was leaning against the doorway for support. “He doesn’t seemed to be used to the ride yet.” He grinned. 

“This is for our purchases today.” Giovanni mentioned. “I will give you some before you leave.” He smiled and winked. 

Maria had returned with the rest of the children with for Ezio’s things. They had arranged to meet them in front of Ollivander’s for the last thing on their list. His mother had gone to get Ezio measured for robes earlier, and returned to pick them up, along with Ezio’s textbooks and basic school supplies. 

“We got you an owl.” Claudia mumbled, handing Ezio a cage covered with a cloth. 

“Petruccio picked that owl out for you.” His mother smiled happily. 

Petruccio looked over at Ezio and flashed a toothy, satisfied grin. Ezio carefully removed the cloth and revealed a majestic looking Eagle Owl. 

“You know how Petruccio admires you, as he admires eagles. He figured it would also match your name.” Maria said. 

“She’s beautiful…” Ezio looked at his brother happily. “I love her. I’ll name her Celeste.” 

“She’s a great contrast to your brother’s snowy owl.” Mario chimed in. 

“Now you have two owls! Celeste and Achille!” Petruccio announced. 

Ezio smiled and patted the youngest brother on the head. 

“Ezio and I will go inside to get his wand.” Ezio’s father announced. “Then, we will meet you at Florean Fortescue’s for some ice cream.” 

Ezio nodded excitedly and pushed past his father to enter the wand shop. 

“Ah, Giovanni Auditore. Come to get another wand for another future wizard, I see.” Ollivander smiled from behind the counter. “I remember your older brother; 15 ½ inches, Chestnut, ah, unicorn core was it? Yes, it was. Nice and supple that wand.” He motioned for Ezio to come closer. “Well then, let’s help your wand find you then.” 

Ezio nodded excitedly. However, he soon came to discover that this process was more draining than he expected. Countless wands were placed before him, and none seemed to take to him at all. 

Finally, Ollivander tapped his chin, and pulled a wand from the many boxes behind him. “Now this wand...just might be the one for you. However, it’s very peculiar…” He trailed off. “Give it a wave.” 

Ezio only had to grasp the wand in his land lightly, before the wand reacted positively. He smiled and waved the wand around a bit, liking the swift movements. 

“Yes, this is the one. 13 ½ inches, made of hawthorn, with a phoenix core, slightly pliant. Yes, this is your wand.” 

“You mentioned that this wand was peculiar?” Giovanni interjected while digging around in his pocket for payment. 

“Why yes. Usually wands that are 13 inches are seen as bad luck. Paired with this wand wood only makes it even more interesting. It is seen as bad luck to uproot Hawthorn. Because of this, Hawthorn is associated with bad luck and even death. Just as the wands made of Hawthorn can give life, they can also take it away. A very interesting wand indeed.” 

Giovanni thanked Ollivander and payed him the money, as Ezio gripped the wand carefully. He tried to wrap his head around all that Ollivander had said. His wand was peculiar, he said. In what way? Surely this wasn’t a bad thing. It was just...different. 

“Now Ezio, not a word of what Ollivander said to everyone else. Let’s try to keep this between us, for now.” 

-o- 

Vieri walked briskly to keep up with his parents. They refused to stop whenever he asked them, instead focusing on the task at hand. They had been very efficient so far, pushing through crowds to get everything Vieri needed. Nothing more, nothing less. 

If Vieri wanted a treat, they simply waved him off, saying they might get him something later if he behaved. He sighed. All the walking was starting to make him tired and hungry. He had stopped to admire the broomsticks in the window, but when his parents kept walking, he had to jog to keep up. 

What seemed fun at first, was now a chore. The whole experience in Diagon Alley wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be. At least they had let him pick out his own owl, which his mother was carrying. It was a small scops owl, which Vieri thought was kind of cute. At last, they stopped at Ollivander’s for the last thing on his list; his wand. 

He stepped in with his father and was greeted with a warm, musky air. He smiled, perhaps for the first time throughout the entire trip. He knew that this moment was about him. His father had spoken enough about wands for Vieri to know that this moment was simply between him, and his future wand. Nothing could tarnish that. 

“Ah, another Hogwarts student looking for his perfect wand, I assume.” A voice called behind a stack of boxes. 

Vieri nodded when the man finally revealed himself. 

“Let’s start with the better wands, shall we?” Vieri’s father cut in. 

Vieri sighed. So much for it being about him. 

Ollivander simply nodded, and handed Vieri a wand made of vine wood. Nothing happened. He handed him a long wand made of oak, and then one of yew. Still, nothing reacted in Vieri’s hands. 

Vieri began to grow worried as he felt his father looming over him. Ollivander placed a wand made of willow in Vieri’s hands, and immediately snatched it back. 

“I think, this one will work.” He paused. Gingerly placing a slightly stubby wand in Vieri’s hands. 

Instantly, Vieri felt a surge of energy. He smiled as he felt the warmth in his palms emitting from the wand. He swore he felt a breeze rush through his hair. He looked up with his father with pride. 

“What are the qualities of this wand, exactly?” His father questioned. 

“Your son’s wand is 9 inches, slightly rigid. It is made of maple wood, with a phoenix feather core.” 

“Ah, maple. A wand of status.” His father mused. “Yes. Right, thank you.” He paid for the wand and led Vieri out of the shop, snatching his wand and putting it back in its case. 

-o- 

“Ready to get your wand, Cristina?” Her father asked sweetly. 

Cristina nodded, smiling. She looked over at her new owl, resting calmly in her cage. They got up from the bench where they were sitting, sharing some ice cream. Cristina ran off to dispose of the trash and lead the way to Ollivander’s excitedly. 

She stepped in cautiously. Her parents had insisted that she get the wand herself. After all, this was supposed to be a personalized experience. 

“Hello young lady. What can I do for you?” A soft voice called from behind the counter. 

Eagerly, she stepped up to the counter. “I got accepted to Hogwarts! And my letter says that I’m to get my wand.” 

“Ah, Hogwarts. A wonderful school, miss.” Ollivander recalled fondly, as he searched the boxes behind him. “Congratulations.” He smiled, handing her a wand carefully. 

“I think. That this might be the wand for you.” He raised an eyebrow. “It is rare that the first wand presented to a wizard may be their perfect wand, but I have a feeling that this wand is calling your name.” He grinned. “Go on, take it.” 

Cristina reached out hesitantly, and grasped the wand in her hand. She looked up at Ollivander, and back down at the wand. 

“It feels...alive.” She muttered. 

“Give it a wave.” 

Immediately, she felt a rush of power. The wand seemed to emit a glow, and she waved it triumphantly. 

“Yes! My dear this is your wand!” He smiled. “12 inches, made of poplar, with a dragon heartstring core, unyielding.” He handed her the case. 

She paid and smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much mister!” 

“No need to thank me.” He flushed slightly. “The wand chooses the witch. I am merely helping it find you.” He chuckled and waved as she ran out eagerly to tell her parents. 

-o- 

Yusuf was having the time of his life. Diagon Alley had been a blast, filled with amazing sights, sounds and smells. His parents had bought him an ice cream cone, which he ate happily while he looked through the various shop windows. 

For him and his family, this seemed like nothing more than a casual outing. They stopped whenever they found something on Yusuf’s shopping list, but other than that, this was simply another enjoyable family outing. 

His parents laughed at Yusuf’s jokes, and he pointed out things that he thought were interesting or odd, which was to say, almost everything. 

His parents let him pick out a handsome looking black owl for his companion, which he named Piri. His parents, however, said it was not a good idea to let his new friend out until he got home, as it might become flustered, or get lost. 

Yusuf’s father had tricked him with some Every Flavor Beans, which Yusuf had a blast with. 

Finally, they reached Ollivanders, and Yusuf jumped around excitedly, his brown curls flopping around. His mother smiled and opened the door for him, stepping in after him, while his father waited outside with his things. 

Already inside, was another future student, who introduced himself awkwardly as Daniel Cross. He seemed to be having trouble picking his wand, and Ollivander moved to the back corner of the room to search through the wands some more. 

Yusuf noticed that the boy was all alone. 

“Where are your parents?” He asked, after introducing himself. 

“They just told me to get my wand. They’re waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron.” He mumbled. 

“Here, young boy. Try this wand out.” Ollivander returned with a smallish looking wand and handed it to the boy. 

Yusuf’s eyes widened as the wand seemed to come alive in the boy’s hands. He couldn’t wait until he got his. 

“This’ll be the wand then! 9 inches, made of fir and unicorn tail; brittle.” 

Daniel nodded and said nothing, only paying the man and mumbling a thank you on his way out. 

“See you at school.” He muttered to Yusuf, and hurried out. 

Yusuf waved and stepped up to the counter. As soon as he did, a box to his left began to rustle. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the man behind the counter. 

“How interesting.” He pulled the box out carefully and inspected the label. “Vine. Some say that a wand made of vine will react if the future owner so much as steps into my shop. It’s only happened twice before in my lifetime.” He handed him the wand, and as soon as it touched Yusuf’s fingers, it began to react. 

“14 ½ inches, vine, made with dragon heartstring.” He eyed the wand. “And slightly springy. You’ve got a special wand there my boy.” He grinned, his eyes twinkling slightly.

Yusuf’s mouth gaped and he looked at his mother, who was smiling proudly. 

-o- 

“Let’s go, Kanen'tó:kon!” Connor called. “I’ll race you to Florean’s!” 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton! Wait up!” Kanen huffed, trying to keep up with his friend. 

By the time Kanen'tó:kon got to ice cream shop, Connor had already beaten him by a couple minutes. 

“While our parents are out buying our things, Ista gave me some money so we could buy a snack. So I’ll buy us some ice cream! Are you hungry? We can split the big one!” 

Kanen'tó:kon nodded eagerly, and helped Connor order. 

They sat and made idle conversation about what they were looking forward too in the upcoming school year. A cheerful man placed the sunday in front of them and Connor eyed Kanen'tó:kon mischieviously. 

They started eating and Connor grinned at his best friend. They laughed and joked until they began to slow down. They were on an obvious sugar high, and they giggled, teasing each other. 

After a couple minutes of chatting and eating, they finished off the last of the ice cream and Connor sighed contently. Kanen'tó:kon laughed and handed a napkin his friend to wipe his mouth. 

Connor accepted and they tipped the friendly waiter, and walked out to meet their parents at Ollivanders.  
“Hello, Connor.” A familiar voice called out to Connor when they arrived. He had heard that voice so many times before, and even though it felt familiar in nature, he could not place who’s voice that was, until he looked up. 

He saw a man with his mother. A man he had seen many times before. 

“Hello father.” He muttered. Of course. His mother had mentioned calling his father, Haytham, for the big day. It was about time he got used to seeing his father anyway, as he was a professor at Hogwarts. 

“Your father wanted to see you get your wand. Perhaps it is best you start to bond again.” Ziio smiled gently. “Go on, Haytham. Go inside with your son.” She gestured to the door to Ollivander’s. 

Haytham nodded awkwardly and gripped his son’s shoulder as he led him inside. 

Kanen'tó:kon had already gone inside with his parents a while ago, and he displayed his wand to Connor. 

It was rather average in size, 12 ½ inches to be exact. “It’s made of yew and dragon heartstring!” He announced happily. It’s a bit brittle though.” He trailed off. 

“That’s fine.” Connor patted his friend on the stomach gently. “It sounds like a great wand, Kanen'tó:kon. Have faith; you will be great at using it.” He smiled at his friend as he walked out. 

“Good luck, Ratonhnhaké:ton!” 

Connor nodded and stepped up to the counter, where his father was waiting patiently. 

“Well then, Connor. Let’s have at it.” 

Connor squinted at his father and turned to Ollivander, who was searching through his stock. Ollivander handed Connor a short, slightly chunky wand, which produced no results, aside from breaking a lamp behind him. 

Connor swore he could hear Haytham sigh behind him. He didn’t quite appreciate his father peering over his shoulder, but he wasn’t about to say anything about it. 

Finally, Ollivander handed Connor a long, thin wand. Connor smiled. He liked this wand from the moment he saw it. Immediately, he seemed to have a connection with the wand in his hand. Ollivander smiled and handed the boy the case. 

“This wand seems to have taken a liking to you, Mr. Kenway.” He grinned. “15 ½ inches; rather long for a wand, but that’s not unusual. Made of oak, with a phoenix feather core, unyielding. That’s a fine wand, my boy.” 

Haytham smirked and paid for the wand, patting his son on the shoulder. 

-o- 

“Gerald! This way!” Aveline tugged at her friend’s thin wrist. She stopped in front of Florean’s Ice Cream Parlor and urged Gerald inside. “My parents are showing your parents around the magical world, and my mom told us to go get some ice cream before we go shopping.” 

Gerald nodded, a bit short of breath. He ordered a small cone for himself and one for Aveline and handed it to her, blushing slightly. 

“Ah, my favorite flavor! You remembered.” 

He averted her gaze and nodded again. Gerald paid and lead the way back outside to where their parents were waiting for them. 

Gerald’s mother smiled and ruffled his hair a bit before grabbing his hand lightly and leading him around after Aveline’s parents. 

They stopped at Flourish and Blotts, where Aveline’s father went in to buy their books. Next on their list was their quills and cauldrons, which were fairly simple to procure. They had stopped by a pet store, where Aveline purchased an owl. 

“Gerald, honey.” His mother chimed in. “I think it would be best for you to get an owl too, so we can stay in contact while you are at school.” 

Gerald nodded vigorously, excited to have an owl like his friend. He picked out a shy looking Tawny owl and smiled, showing off his new companion. 

Aveline laughed and did the same.  
They stopped at Madam Malkin’s for robes, where Aveline playfully teased Gerald, telling him to suck it in when Madam Malkin was measuring him. He flushed and stuck his tongue out. 

The last stop, it seemed, was almost the last stop for everyone. It was common to save the best for last, and no doubt, every young witch and wizard loved to get their wand. 

Aveline walked in, determined to get her wand by herself. When she walked out, a good five minutes later, she displayed her want proudly. 

“Ollivander told me that it was a very delicate, special wand! It’s 12 inches long and made of reed and unicorn hairs!” She smiled and waved it around a bit. “Your turn Gerald! Don’t be shy! He’s very nice!” 

She ushered her friend through the door and before he knew it, Gerald was in a dimly lit store, all alone. 

“Ah, are you a friend of the girl who was just in here. Aveline?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“There’s no need for formalities. Call me Ollivander.” He smiled warmly. “Now I take it you’re here to find your perfect wand, am I right?” Without waiting for an answer, he plucked a wand from the many behind him and handed it to Gerald. 

Gerald gave it a wave and immediately, a goblet next to him toppled over, spilling its contents all over the floor. 

“That doesn't seem right.” Ollivander frowned. “Let’s find another one, shall we?” 

He smiled and handed him a short looking wand. “9 inches, made of willow, with a dragon heartstring core. This wand is a bit pliant.” 

Gerald nodded, and cautiously took the wand. He gave it a wave, and the wand seemed to come to life in his hands. He felt a warm rush of wind and he grinned widely. 

“That’s a very powerful wand there, son. It seems that the wand detects something within you; the potential to be a great wizard. Whatever it detected in you, it seems to be happy in your care.” Ollivander accepted the payment and handed him the case. “That wand will take good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's a bit of wandlore about the individual character's wands if you're interested!  
> I only really cared about the wand wood, so you can look into the cores if you want though theyre all slightly similar  
> the strength of the wands also reflects the character's personalities in some ways; for example, daniel's is brittle  
> anyway, here is the info about the wands that were mentioned throughout the chapter, in order of appearance! 
> 
> malik- blackthorn is an unusual wand wood, best suited for warrior. the wand will need to go through hardship with the owner in order to truly bond (aka Malik and his missing arm). then the wand will be very loyal and faithful 
> 
> altair- ebony is good for combative magic and transfiguration. owners of ebony wands are said to hold fast to their beliefs and do not stray from their purpose 
> 
> maria- beech wood is capable of subtlety and artistry hardly seen in any other wood 
> 
> federico- chestnut wands present themselves to those who are natural fliers. they take on the character of the owner, and unicorn/chestnut combinations see their owners concerned with justice 
> 
> ezio- hawthorn is intriguing and complex, like their owners. they seem most at home with a owner with conflicted nature (aka ezio is not a typical auditore as we will see in sorting!  
> though you might have guessed already) hawthorn spells can backfire if done poorly. the wand wood is known for bad luck and death 
> 
> vieri- maple wands like ambition, and maple wands are a mark of status 
> 
> cristina- poplar wands are reliable, and are of consistency, strength and uniform power. they are happiest with a wizard with a clear moral vision 
> 
> daniel- wands of fir are often called the survivor's wand. they are wands that demand to stay in power. they favor focused, strong minded and intimidating owners. 
> 
> yusuf- vine wands are less common, and chose wizards who seek a greater purpose, and have a vision beyond the ordinary. these wizards frequently astound those who think they know them best. they are attracted to owners with personalities with hidden depths. 
> 
> kanen- yew wands are rarer, and make for ideal matches. wizards with yew wands are fierce protectors of others. they are found in the possession of heroes. 
> 
> connor- oak wands are wands for good times and bad times. they are as loyal as the owner who deserves it. oak wands demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity. 
> 
> aveline- reed wands are suited to those who are bold and who are eloquent speakers, as well as those who are very protective friends 
> 
> gerald- willow wands are uncommon, and have healing powers. the ideal wand owner often has some insecurity, and it is visible to the wand, no matter how they try to hide it. willow wands chose those who they feel have potential. 
> 
> i hope this was interesting, and if you want to look more into the cores and the types of magic these wands are best suited for, I highly recommend it! although, it can be very complex, which is why i wont really explain my reasoning concerning the cores, lengths and the strength-- 
> 
> You can pm me or something if you want to learn more about my reasoning! i would be more than happy to talk to all of you!! 
> 
> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and next up, platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts express!!!


	4. The 6th Year's First Express Ride

September 1st, 10:30 am. Thousands of people bustled through King’s Cross Station, each trying to find their destination. A few hundred reclusive people hung around a small brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. 

This is what all of them referred to as Platform 9 ¾. 

Slowly, their numbers began to dwindle as they passed through the brick wall, and seemingly out of sight. 

Some students passed through with ease, kissing their parents goodbye and eagerly phasing through the brick wall with their friends. Others, more notably, the first years, stared at the wall, and back at their parents and shuffled their feet apprehensively. Some, their parents had to almost force through the wall, others, rushed at it hurriedly, desperate to make it on the train on time. The muggle born students, specifically, looked the most terrified. One of them was guided through with a female, who seemed excited for the road ahead. He refused to let go of her arm the entire way. 

The students’ parents who were teachers at Hogwarts had left for the school long ago, to make sure everything was in order by the time the students arrived. Thus, most of them relied on others to find their way to the Hogwarts Express. 

On the other side of the platform, was a mob as big as the first. Hogwarts trunks were being loaded into the train, along with various pet cages. Some students, however, preferred to have their pets with them in their hands. 

All the students waved a final goodbye to their parents, making promises that they would write when they arrived. The sound of the train whistle broke many family hugs, and they rushed to the train. All the students rushed to the windows, shoving at each other to wave as the train pulled slowly out of the station. 

The train cars were filling up quick, and all the students looked for their friends desperately.  
Except the first years. Instinctively, all the first years located each other, and huddled towards the back of the train. Together, they filled up a train car or two, and murmured excitedly. 

“Altair! Over here!” A voice called from inside a small train car compartment. Malik waved his hand at his friend, whom he spot wandering the hall. Altair grinned sheepishly and pushed through to find his friend sitting with three other students. 

Altair waved awkwardly as they introduced themselves. 

A boy with freckles, dark skin and scruffy, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail introduced himself as Ratonhnhaké:ton. 

“Ratan?...Rehtonhaske…” A boy with a scar on his lip questioned. 

“Call me Connor.” Connor laughed slightly. 

The boy next to him had a darker complexion, and he had the same black hair, only longer, and braided down almost to his waist. He was slightly chubby, in both his body and his face. “I am Kanen'tó:kon.” He smiled kindly. “But you can call me Kanen. Or even Kan is fine.” He added quickly, figuring they would have a hard time with his name as well. 

The last boy who was unnamed, was a boy with a slight baby face. He had a small scar on his lip, much like Altair’s. He grinned slyly. “Ezio Auditore.” 

Altair nodded, taking in all their names and appearances. 

Soon, the tension between them dissipated, and they broke into idle conversation. When the trolley came around, each kid bought their own candy, and they combined it into a large pile on one of the seats, where they dug into their hoard. Laughing and eating all the way to Hogwarts. 

In the compartment over, three students sat together, chatting happily. One of them, the only boy, looked extremely nervous. 

“Gerald,” Aveline said softly. “There is nothing to be afraid of.” She offered a small smile. 

Maria, the other girl in the small room nodded in agreement. 

“What if they made a mistake? None of my parents are magical!” Gerald frowned deeply. 

Maria leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I have heard great stories about witches and wizards who were muggle born and were excellent at magic.” 

“It’s not about your blood status at Hogwarts.” Aveline offered. “If anyone teases you, or tells you otherwise, I’ll beat them up for you.” 

Gerald, in spite of himself, laughed. He still wasn’t convinced. Perhaps he would feel better once he participated in what he was told was ‘the sorting’. 

In the compartment across them, four more students sat, only their conversation was more awkward than the other two combined. 

Three boys, and one single girl, sat in an uncomfortable silence. Yusuf, the one who brought the group together, noticed the boy he had met in Ollivander’s sitting alone yet alone. 

Daniel recognized his face, and quite frankly, was happy to have some company. Vieri had stumbled in, after refusing to sit in the same compartment as an Auditore. Cristina shuffled in, after finding all the other cars were full. She didn’t mind at first, but soon grew uncomfortable when she noticed Vieri was sitting too close to her, and seemed to be ogling her. 

All she could hope was for the train ride to be over soon. 

After what seemed like days to the anxious students, the Hogwarts Express finally unloaded at Hogsmeade Station. A booming voice called out for all the first years to gather by the lake. 

They ran hurriedly, to find a man who introduced himself as Vidic, the caretaker of Hogwarts. He instructed them to load into the boats, no more than 3 in a boat. He would take them across the deep lake. He added that he did not want to see any roughhousing on the boats, as he did not particularly feel like fishing any students out from the cold water. 

The students nodded fearfully and gathered into groups, waiting to be loaded into respective boats. 

The first boat to take off with Vidic held Aveline and Gerald. Aveline seemed to be in her element, but Gerald huddled as close to the middle of the boat as possible, not eager to be devoured by any large fish. 

The boats seemed to be charmed, and moved on their own, slowly across the Black Lake. Maria and Cristina occupied another boat, with a boat carrying Vieri, Daniel and Yusuf not trailing far behind. 

Connor and Kanen'tó:kon huddled close on another boat, near the front. Connor cuddled closer to Kanen'tó:kon as a cold wind ran across the surface of the lake. 

In the very back, a boat containing Ezio, Malik and Altair lagged behind slowly. Malik didn’t seem to mind the boat ride, and Ezio seemed to be having the time of his life. He leaned back so he was almost laying down, and stared up at the stars above them. Altair, on the other hand, was gripping to the sides of the boat, notably scared. He almost seemed to be shaking in his robes, and Malik gathered that he had a form of aquaphobia. He said nothing, and stared at the castle that was looming ahead. 

Vidic unloaded all the students, and they shuffled across the lawn, and through the front doors. There, Vidic ordered them to stay where they stood, explaining that they would be summoned through the doors to the Great Hall when the time the Sorting Ceremony came. 

And with that, he snuck away to deliver word that the 1st years had arrived to the headmistress, leaving the students behind, where they whispered excitedly among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh there we have it!!  
> the prologue for the 6th years is almost complete!!  
> the next chapter will be their last, and that's the sorting!! 
> 
> its almost time for the actual au i cant believe it 
> 
> itll stop being confusing soon haha,,, 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


	5. Sorting the 6th Years

A crowd of anxious first years waited by the door where Vidic had left them. They soon fell silent, as they felt footsteps getting closer. Suddenly, the large doors to the Great Hall were opened with great enthusiasm. Through them, stepped Mario Auditore, the deputy head. He smiled warmly and spread his arms out wide.  
“Follow me through the hall, first years! The ceremony is about to begin!” He announced with a booming voice. 

The children nodded eagerly, and Mario winked as he saw his nephew in the crowd. He led them through the Great Hall, where four large tables stood, with seats empty in the front, ready to welcome the new house members. 

A few curious students happened to look up while walking, and were blown away by the enchanted ceiling. Although times had changed, and Hogwarts entered a new age, some traditions never left. 

Mario walked off and placed a dirty looking old hat onto a stool. He stood on a slightly elevated platform, in front of where the professors were eating. Directly behind him, sat the headmistress. She looked beyond him at all the students with her golden eyes. A few chills ran through the crowd. 

“Soon, I will be calling your names alphabetically. When I do, I need you to step up, please, to the stool, where I will place the Sorting Hat,” he gestured with a thumb to the hat as it moved slightly, “on your head. It will place you in your houses. Then, you may proceed to your correct tables.” He winked. “I think the cheers will point you in the right direction.” 

The headmistress behind him cleared her throat. 

“Ah, yes. Before we begin, our headmistress, Juno, would like to say a few beginning of terms announcements.” 

Juno stood up. Her white robes seemed to float about her, and her long hair draped down her back. She almost seemed to be glowing. 

“Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to our new first years. Some reminders for the old students, and a word to the wise, for the newer students; the Forbidden Forest, is not necessarily forbidden. I would advise against going in to take a peek, unless you would prefer to die where we cannot locate your body. I will repeat, do not enter the forest unless you have no wishes to return.” She frowned. All the students made a mental note to avoid the forest at all costs. “There will be more announcements throughout the week. Let the Sorting begin.” She waved her hands slightly, and sat back down gracefully. 

Mario nodded and opened a yellowed scroll. 

-o- 

Ages seemed to go by until he was called. His name was one of the first on the list, so in reality, it was only a matter of minutes. 

“Malik Al-Sayf.” Mario boomed. 

Malik shuffled through the crowd, pushing people aside with his hand. He sat on the stool and honestly had no idea what to expect. The grimy old hat was placed on his head, and he held his breath. 

“Hmm.” It muttered softly. “You had some magical trouble as a child. That seems to be of no importance to me. You have many qualities of a great Slytherin. You are very loyal to those whom you consider your brothers. And you seem to be very prideful and cunning.” It paused and Malik felt himself grow uneasy. “And yet, you are extremely brave and strong willed. You even have a bit of a temper about you.” The hat chuckled. “You are the type to do what you believe is morally correct more often than not.” The hat paused again. “I think it’d better be,” the hat raised its voice,“Gryffindor!” 

Mario raised the hat off of Malik’s head and he bounded off towards the Gryffindor table, where he sat at one of the open seats. The cheers continued and he was patted on the back a couple times. 

Mario called the next name. 

-o- 

“Ezio Auditore!” Mario called enthusiastically. 

Ezio gulped and shuffled forward slowly. He felt all eyes in the room on him. He remembered what Ollivander said about his unusual wand. He remembered what his family expected of him. Ezio could feel his father and mother’s gazes piercing his skin as they sat from the large table ahead. Even worse, he could feel his uncle’s breath on his neck. As he sat on the stool, he saw his brother look at him from the crowd and smile widely, pointing to an empty seat by him. 

Ezio did a small nod, and felt the hat lower onto his head. 

At that point, he felt quite sick to his stomach, and he felt his body temperature lowering. He almost thought he would pass out. 

“Ah. Another Auditore. Shall it be Gryffindor this time?” The hat almost called out the house, but paused. “And yet, you seem to be different. Much different. You have the qualities of a Gryffindor; bravery, courage and chivalry. But, there is something else to you. You are incredibly resourceful and ambitious. Extremely determined and cunning. You don’t necessarily think before acting, but no matter. You make your own way.” 

The crowd hushed, and the silence in the room was deafening. The Auditores exchanged nervous glances. Ezio’s sorting was going longer than expected. 

“You are very witty, prideful, and a bit sassy.” The hat continued. “You have the qualities to be something great in this house. I know it.” It paused as for confirmation. Ezio said nothing. He felt the blood run from his face. “Better make it,” he boomed. “Slytherin!” 

For a moment, Ezio swore he could hear a collective gasp from each family member in the room. The Auditores had a legend of being the Gryffindor family, and it seemed that tonight, that legend had skipped over one child.The awkward silence was quickly masked by cheering. 

The cheers seemed loud enough, but he was certain that he had heard it. He refused to look at his uncle when he took the hat off his head. He already knew it was the face of disappointment. He pretended not to see his brother’s dismayed face when he passed him on his way to his new house table. 

Instead of joining his brother at the so called ‘Auditore Family Table’ he instead, took seat at Slytherin, where he tried to mask his paled face with fake smiles. 

-o- 

“Gerald Blanc!” 

The blonde child’s name was called, in a rather lousy accent, he might add, and he quickly made his way to the seat. He practically ran, eager to get this over with. He did not appreciate all the eyes watching him. He felt as if they could sense the ‘muggle blood’ about him. 

The hat lowered and he closed his eyes, hoping to be alone with the hat, and his own thoughts. 

“You are very soft spoken.” The hat muttered quietly. “But you are young. That is of no importance. You are very kind hearted, and hope to better yourself. Deep in your heart, you know that you are more than a simple student, and you are not afraid to improve yourself in the least. You are patient and dedicated. You must believe me when I say that your house is,” the hat took a ceremonial pause, “Hufflepuff!” 

Gerald opened his eyes to cheering. He looked around for Aveline in the crowd of first years, hoping she did not think any less of him. She had told him all about the houses on the train, where they joked and shared snacks. She had even been so kind as to buy him something from the trolley, which he ate gratefully. 

He gathered, from her explanations, he believed that this house was rather lacking. Her face was as hard to read as a water damaged page. He offered a small smile and rushed over to his new house table. 

-o- 

“Daniel Cross!” 

Daniel looked up nervously and walked slowly over to the stool. He flinched slightly when the hat was placed on his head. He saw Yusuf’s familiar face in the crowd. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention. Daniel sighed and slumped slightly. 

“Ah, a strong desire for family lies within you, and you have a lingering desire for self preservation as well. Determined, cunning and extremely ambitious. I’d say it better be Slytherin!” 

Daniel smiled to himself. He was rather fond of snakes. He heard a lot about this house. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as the gained another member. 

-o- 

“Aveline de Grandpre!” Mario called having slight trouble with her last name. 

Aveline fiddled with her robes and then bounded up to the stool. She sat down eagerly and awaited the hat’s decision. 

“You seem to be no trouble. I know just the house for you.” 

Aveline muttered in spite of herself. “Oh?”

“Brave, courageous and daring are qualities that shine within you. Not to mention, you have nerve and a strong will. Though a bit reckless, you are heroic nonetheless.” The hat grinned. “I’d say it’s Gryffindor!” 

Aveline smiled widely and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Gerald felt his heart sink slightly, but smiled at her from a distance nonetheless. 

-o-

“Vieri de Pazzi!” 

Vieri pushed his way through the crowd and sat on the stool rather haughtily. 

The hat was put lightly on his head and it sighed. 

“You are no hard book to read. I know exactly where you belong. You’d better go say hello to your new friends in,” he took a deep breath. “Slytherin!” 

Vieri smiled. Just as his father had wanted. He briskly walked over to the table where he sat across from Ezio. 

That damned Auditore was the only problem he had with the house. He couldn’t believe he would have to put up with this Auditore mess up in his common room. 

-o- 

“Altair Ibn La-Ahad!” Mario called breathlessly. 

Altair snapped out of his trance and wandered over to the stool. 

The hat began talking as soon as it touched his head. 

“You are very achievement oriented if I might say. There is no doubt you are ambitious and cunning, and you will possess great leadership qualities in the future, I can tell. You are very loyal to your loved ones. Quick minded and extremely prideful I must say. Though you are brave, brash and have nerve, I think my decision stands. These two houses muddle together I must say, but my decision for you is Slytherin!” 

Altair grinned and stood up. Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherin table and he rushed over eagerly. He took a seat next to Ezio and smiled happily. 

-o- 

“Connor Kenway!” Mario called, snapping Connor’s attention back to the ceremony. He had been thinking about his mother at home, and wondered how she was doing. He reminded himself to send an owl home the following morning. 

Awkwardly, he shuffled to the stool, explicitly avoiding his father’s eager gaze from behind him. 

“You are very hard to place. Much like the Auditore boy earlier. I mentioned to another student that many houses muddle together, and this seems to be true for you as well. You are very friendly at heart, but come off as cold at times. You believe in what doing what is right, but often on your terms. You do offer your help, but not all the time. You are impatient, and may often find yourself misguided at moments. You usually need to be calmed down with guidance by a mentor figure. You have a youthful arrogance and cockiness about you, which will be prevelant during your school years. However, you seem to give off a humble air as well. You are very cunning and extremely determined. So much so that it may be hard to steer you away from a certain task. You are loyal to your family and your friends until the end.” 

The hat paused in thought, and Connor squinted. The ceremony was going rather long for him. 

“I’d say it’ll be Slytherin for you!” 

Connor mentally huffed. Though he did not doubt the hat’s choice, his father was the head of Slytherin. He was prepared to see his father often throughout his years, as he was a professor, but he did not expect to be practically living with him. He avoided his father’s gaze at the side of the table where he sat as he walked past him. He took a seat next to Altair and grinned at his two friends. 

-o- 

“Yusuf Tazim!” 

Yusuf smiled widely. It was about time, he thought as he rushed over to the stool. 

“You are very good natured. You are a joker, and almost always positive. You form very strong brotherly bonds with the people you are close with, and put them above everybody else. This, and many other things combined, are why I think you belong in Slytherin!” 

The Slytherin house cheered once more loudly above the rest as they accepted another member into their house. 

Yusuf ran over to his new house and sat near Vieri slightly awkwardly. 

-o- 

“Maria Thorpe!” 

It had been ages until her name was called, and she was eager to finally figure out where she was going to be placed. 

She sat on the stool impatiently. 

“You are a bit of a trouble-maker at times, but no matter. You are bold, courageous and noble.” The hat blurted out. Almost immediately after the hat had been placed on her head it called out, “Gryffindor!” 

Maria smiled and pushed through the crowd on the way to her table. 

-o- 

“Cristina Vespucci!” 

Cristina shuddered and stepped over to the hat. She grimaced as she felt it squirm on her head. 

“You are noble and headstrong. You are very witty and are not discouraged when things do not go quite as planned. Instead, you make them work in your favor, and work to see how to succeed at any cost. A bit mischievous at times, however. You are naturally curious, and very bright. And I can see that you do not take well to teasing of any sort.” The hat wiggled again. “I’d say it’s Ravenclaw for you!” 

Cristina was eager to get the hat off her head and she ran over to her table, taking a seat among whom would be her school family. However, she had no doubt she would keep in touch with the others she had met on the train and the boats. Perhaps she might try to find the Auditore boy around campus as well. 

-o- 

“Kanen'tó:kon!” Mario struggled with the name, but did the best he could. 

Kanen'tó:kon dropped the braid he had been fiddling with earlier and patted it down. He ran over to the hat and sat on the chair lightly. 

“Ah,” was all the hat said at first. “You are very friendly, and extremely loyal. You are very warm hearted towards friends and help them when they need it most. You do not shy away from hard work, and no doubt, you want to work to the best of your ability. You are not very competitive by nature, but you are very brave at heart. I’d say, it’s Hufflepuff for you!” 

Kanen'tó:kon smiled and wandered off to his new house. Deep inside, he was discouraged that he was not in the same house as his close friend, but Connor had promised him that he would meet with him as often as he could. He had assured him on the train that if they were sorted apart, he would make it a habit to stay as close to Kanen'tó:kon as possible. 

-o- 

Mario rolled up the scroll and walked off to put the hat away. 

“Let the feast begin!” Juno announced. 

Immediately, plates of food appeared in front of all the children, and all the first years ate hungrily, as it had been ages since they had eaten last. The room filled with laughter and conversation, and the warmth filled the room. 

-o- 

After the feast was over, tired, sluggish students wandered after their prefects, eager to sleep in their new beds. 

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons, 6 first years sat in a large room, which would be their room for the remainder of their school career. Enough beds had been constructed for all of them, and they each close their own to their liking. 

Ezio had chosen the bed by the largest window, which showed the great depths of the Black Lake. He quite liked the soothing sounds of the water lapping at the windows. It made him feel like he was in an underwater shipwreck. Next to him, Yusuf had taken the bed. Currently, he was working on befriending Ezio and trying to console him about his current situation. 

Connor took the bed slightly adjacent to Yusuf, and proceeded to change into his pajamas in the corner by his bed. Haytham had come in awkwardly earlier and bid them goodnight. Connor simply grunted a reply. Altair took the bed on the other side of Ezio, and was working on consoling his his friend as well. 

Daniel sat in the corner on his bed, not saying much. He muttered a goodnight to everyone, and then went to sleep rather quickly. Vieri’s bed was next to Daniel’s, and to his anger, across from Ezio’s. He tried to hide his anger unsuccessfully and instead, closed the curtains tightly around his four poster bed. 

In the Gryffindor tower, the festivities had calmed down, and Malik was adjusting to his new room awkwardly. He was rooming with three other first years, whom seemed to be friendly enough. He only wished he was with Altair, whom he at least had known for a long time. At least none of his roommates pressed him too much about his missing arm. 

In the girl’s dormitories, Aveline and Maria were introducing themselves to the two other first years in their room. They smiled warmly, and Maria showed them a few tricks with her metamorphmagus abilities. 

High in the Ravenclaw tower, Cristina lay awkwardly in her bed. She had introduced herself to the other first year girls in her room, but hardly remembered their names. Instead, she curled under the covers and went to sleep. 

In the basements, Kanen'tó:kon and Gerald were getting well adjusted to the homely feel of the basement. They had fun walking through the tunnels to their dormitory and soon, fatigue took over. Kanen'tó:kon quite enjoyed the overstuffed bed, and sunk into it gratefully. His bed was next to Gerald’s whom to him, seemed very nice. They were the only two in the room, and they didn’t mind much, as the room was rather small anyway. The other first years took more rooms that branched out from the tunnels in the basement. Gerald had grabbed a large quilt and wrapped himself in it, before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it!  
> the end of the prologue for the 6th years!!  
> hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue and background info section about the 6th years, and up next, is the same routine is the 5th years! 
> 
> it should be a bit faster to write, since there are only 5 of them 
> 
> the other students, aka the 7th, 4th and 3rd years will be sprinkled in throughout the au, and when they are introduced for the first time, ill add some info about their wandlore!


	6. Letters for the 5th Years

Desmond awoke early in the morning, unlike most mornings. He rolled out of bed groggily and shuffled down the stairs. He was unsure why he was awake this early, but he felt like there was an important reason for it. 

He groaned when he opened the fridge door and discovered it to be mostly barren. He turned his head and noticed a rather large owl sitting on his windowsill. His dad had left the window open, and it was probably another message for him anyway. 

Desmond felt bad about leaving the owl there to wait for his dad to get around to taking the envelope from its beak, so he gently reached out and grasped the envelope. The owl bobbed its head before flying away. 

Desmond read the contents of the envelope. “Mr. Desmond Miles?” He raised his eyebrows. Why would he get a letter? He was a pure blood wizard, yes, but his line was a bit muddled. Sometimes it was questionable whether or not he was one of the purest bloodlines, but he hardly cared. He’d rather not be associated with his family like that. But, being magical, he could hardly escape from it. 

He huffed and opened the envelope and read the contents. His eyes widened. He was excepted where? Hogwarts? He was going to that school for weirdos to follow in his dad’s footsteps? He sighed and tossed the letter on the counter. He wondered if he should just dispose of it before his father saw it. 

Unfortunately for him, his father swooped in and grabbed the letter as he made his way downstairs. Desmond grimaced as he saw his father smile lightly at the boy. 

“Well, we’d better get on down to Diagon Alley then, Desmond.” 

“I don’t even want to go to that weird school! Why do I have to be a wizard! I don’t even know anything about magic.” 

“That’s why you go to school. To learn.” 

Desmond growled lowly and grabbed an apple from the counter and shuffled away to find his shoes. 

-o- 

“Rebecca, honey! Come down!” Her mother’s voice called from the living room. 

Rebecca got up from her makeshift desk and shuffled down the stairs after turning off her computer. She smiled at her parents and soon noticed that they had something in their hands. She frowned. 

“It’s nothing bad.” Her father reassured her. “In fact, quite the opposite. Do you remember the talks we had about your mother, and where she went to school?” 

Rebecca nodded slowly. Somehow, she felt where this was going. 

“Well, it seems that you’ve been accepted to the same school!” 

Rebecca’s eyes widened. 

“You’re going to be a witch, just like your mother!” 

Rebecca smiled and grabbed the letter from her parents. She read it and reread it at least three times. 

“I’m so excited! I get to be a witch!” She pulled another paper out from the envelope. “They gave me a shopping list! Can we go today?”

“Sure, Becca. We’ll go after lunch. Maybe you’ll find some friends there as well. I’m sure they’re all just as excited as you to get their school supplies.” Her mother smiled. “You’ll make a great witch, honey.” 

-o- 

Shaun huffed while he sat on the couch, watching television. It looked like another boring day for him yet again. His parents decided to work in the garden that day, despite the slightly foul weather. Shaun’s skin was easily burned in overcast skies, so his parents instructed him to stay inside. 

He finished off the last of his small bag of chips and made his way to the nearest trashcan in the house to dispose of the bag. As he turned around to go back to the television, he heard an odd screeching noise from behind him. 

Bewildered, he saw a brown owl staring at him from behind the glass. The owl was holding something in his beak. Shaun stared at it for a while before it started to knock one of its talons on the window to be let in. 

“Hello there.” He breathed. “What do you want?” He asked as he opened the window. 

The owl hopped onto a kitchen counter, and thrust its beak forward. nudging the envelope into Shaun’s hand. Reluctantly, Shaun took hold of the letter and immediately decided it wasn’t for him. 

“I’m sorry. This doesn’t look like its for me.” Was this a prank? Who even sent letters using owls anyway? 

The owl screeched as if it could understand him and nudged the envelope once more. 

Shaun read the recipient address and gasped. This was getting too weird. 

“Mr. Shaun Hastings? How do you know who I am, and where I live? And what is Hogwarts?” 

The owl blinked and flew away. 

“Wait!” Shaun shouted. “Ugh.” He broke the wax seal and opened the letter. “What is this…” 

He read the letter slowly, as if trying to process everything. He was a wizard? And he was accepted to a wizarding school? As far as he was concerned, he was positive he had absolutely no magical blood in him. Were wizards even real? He decided he was going to find out. He told his parents he was going out to London for the day. 

“Make sure you are home before dark!” His mom called. “Don’t forget your phone, your metro pass and your credit card!” 

Shaun nodded and grabbed a small backpack. He stuffed a water bottle in there, along with some snacks, his cards and lastly, the letter and shopping list from Hogwarts. He was curious, to say the least. He checked his phone battery and stuffed it in his pocket. 

He grabbed a small jacket and made his way to the nearest bus station. 

Whatever this Diagon Alley was, and whoever these Hogwarts people were was beyond him. Yet, he knew where the old run down pub where, ‘odd folk’ to say the least, hung out, and that was a start. He had been around London loads of times by himself, and today was no different. He just had to be on his toes. 

He was going to get to the bottom of this. 

-o- 

Clay lay in the grass in his front yard, watching the cars drive by lazily. He yawned and stared up at the sky. It was slightly overcast, and looked like it was going to rain come the late afternoon. He didn’t mind. At least the sun wasn’t in his eyes. 

He closed his eyes, and almost drifted off into sleep. He awoke with a start when he heard a flutter of wings, and an ear piercing screech. He gasped and looked around. On his right was a rather small, yet feisty looking owl with something in its beak. 

He tilted his head, and the owl did the same. Clay winked, and so did the owl. He smiled and attempted to move closer. The owl hopped back reluctantly, but soon started to move towards Clay. 

It allowed Clay to pet it for a couple minutes before dropping the letter in its beak at his feet and flying away as suddenly as it had come. Puzzled, Clay picked up the letter and hardly read it, only wanting to see what was inside. He was familiar with messages delivered by owls, as his mother got them all the time. 

He broke the seal and ripped open the letter rather unceremoniously. He read the first couple sentences and quickly ran inside, happily showing the letter to his parents.

His mother was proud beyond anything else. She smiled and hugged her son; the future wizard. Clay’s father was disappointed, and he showed it clearly. How could Clay have been born magical? He was supposed to carry on the family business. He was born to an engineer father for Christ's sake! He blamed his son, rather than blaming his wife, who had actually supplied the magical gene. 

Clay held back his tears, and let his father’s anger flow. He would soon get over it. There was nothing Clay could do. It wasn’t his fault, his mother tried to explain. Clay blamed himself. If his father blamed him, it must be true. 

Clay’s mother stared at her husband angrily. Clay rushed to his room to grab a coat, as his mother had requested. When he returned, Clay’s father apologized for his behavior. But Clay could still see the hostility in his eyes. He pretended to accept his apology, and they all piled into the car, and started on their way to get Clay’s school supplies. The car drive was agonizingly silent. 

-o- 

Lucy smiled as she rode around on her father’s shoulders. He had hoisted her up there after an owl came in for her that morning. Being of a pure blood, Lucy was already exposed to the daily life of a magical family. She had gone into Diagon Alley on many occasions, and her family was anticipating this day. An owl had come in for her that morning. It was addressed to her personally, even down to where she slept. 

When she opened it, she yelled in delight. She was accepted to Hogwarts. Her parents had told them all about their adventures in school. It was also where they met for the first time and fell in love. It was simply magical, to say the least. 

Her father hoisted her up on his shoulders, and her mother took a picture to commemorate the moment. The moving picture would soon be framed and put by Lucy’s bed. 

Lucy’s father laughed loudly and ran around the house, taking care not to drop her. 

Eventually, he set her down, and grabbed his keys. 

It was finally time to get Lucy’s wand. Lord only knows how long she’s waited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PROLOGUE IS ALMOST DONE GUYS!!! 
> 
> even though this was only 5 characters to write compared to the 12 in the previous section,,,it was just as hard to write haha----
> 
> also yes clay's is very sad
> 
> ILL FINISH THIS PROLOGUE TONIGHT IF IT KILLS ME


	7. Diagon Alley for the 5th Years

Desmond emerged from Gringotts with a pocket full of coins weighing him down. His father insisted that Desmond should learn to live on his own, since he would be going away for the year. Desmond’s mother was a bit apprehensive, but eventually agreed. Desmond huffed. His parents had told him that they would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron when all was said and done. Surely Desmond could find his way around Diagon Alley. 

Desmond looked at his shopping list awkwardly. First on his list was his uniform. He figured it wasn’t too hard to find that. He wandered around aimlessly until he found Madam Malkin’s. He shrugged and walked inside. 

He got measured, and payed for his robes. He carried around his entire uniform in a rather large parcel and proceeded to follow up with everything else on his list. Soon, he reached his final destination, Ollivander’s. 

He carried his packages in a trunk he had purchased and dragged it behind him as he wandered inside. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he looked around for the owner. 

Almost on cue, an old man with graying hair appeared from behind a shelf. 

“Ah, looking to buy your first wand, are you?” He grinned. “My name is Ollivander. I will help you find your wand.” 

“I’m Desmond...Desmond Miles.” 

“Ah, Mr. Miles, I have heard about your mother and father. Very noble family.” He mused, looking through a selection of boxes around him. 

Without saying anything, he plucked a box from deep in the cabinet and handed Desmond a black, stumpy wand. Desmond took it in his hand awkwardly and waved it around. Nothing seemed to happen. 

Ollivander hummed and took the wand back, shoving it away. He picked another one, this time, a much paler color. Still, no positive reaction came with the wand, and Desmond sighed. 

“Don’t get discouraged, my boy! The wand that chooses the wizard will stay with him for his entire life. It may take a while for the perfect wand to find you. But no matter, I am experienced with this, and I’m sure you’ll find the one!” He tried to console the boy, who was looking more discouraged with each failure. 

In all honesty, Desmond didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be a wizard, and he didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps. All this wizarding stuff sounded like a load of talk to him, though he had seen it become a reality today. Maybe if he didn’t find his wand, he could just tell his dad it didn’t work out. 

“Perhaps, this.” Ollivander handed Desmond a wand with a slightly chunky handle and smiled wryly. 

Desmond cautiously took the wand in his hand, and immediately, the room seemed to light up around them. Desmond, in spite of himself, grinned from ear to ear. He swished the wand around, loving the feel of it between his hand. 

“Seems like this wand has taken a liking to you, Mr. Miles. Its 13 inches, and slightly springy, made of Larch wood with a Phoenix feather core. A very fine wand indeed.” 

Desmond smiled and nodded. The wand had a strange way of improving his mood, Desmond noticed. Perhaps it really was alive. It still didn’t change his reluctance to become a wizard, but at least he had a new friend. 

He paid for his wand and dragged his things back outside. On his way out, he accidentally bumped into a blonde boy who was walking with his parents. He looked visibly upset and turned around to face Desmond. His parents kept walking. 

The boy looked like he was going to say something, but soon blushed and ran after his parents, who had already gone into Ollivanders. 

Desmond shrugged and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, his parents sat waiting for him. They presented him with an owl, which they had bought for him. She was a rather gorgeous barn owl, whom Desmond named Fluffy. 

-o- 

Clay blushed after he knocked into the boy. He was hoping that he would be able to say something to him, but he didn’t know what. He desperately wanted a friend to get away from his current problems in his home. His mother had agreed to buying him a pet, and Clay bought a white cat, whom he named Nexus. He was very cuddly, and took a liking to Clay at the start. The cat had grey eyes and a fluffy tail. Clay loved him from the moment he set eyes on him. At least he had an animal companion, only, this friend couldn’t talk back. 

Clay noticed that the boy was dragging a trunk with what looked to be a Hogwarts stamp on the front. He hoped that he would see him again on the train. He made a mental note to himself and subjected the boy’s appearance to memory. He would properly apologize and introduce himself. 

Clay’s mother held the door open to Ollivander’s for him. He had already purchased everything else on his list, and his parent’s had placed it in his trunk. Clay walked in nervously, not knowing what to expect. He didn’t want his father to be disappointed again. He was a muggle, Clay thought, so he had no right to judge his wand. 

Ollivander was already waiting for him at the counter with a wand in hand. “Hello, Mr. Kaczmarek. Looking for your perfect wand?” 

Clay nodded. 

“How about we start with this one? It’s 14 inches, Fir, with a Unicorn tail core, pliant. Give it a wave.” 

Clay grasped the wand in his hand and waved it gently. “Nothing’s happening.” 

“Perhaps not. Let’s try this one instead.” He took the wand back and handed one of Mahogany. 

“I don’t like this one. It doesn’t feel right in my hands.” Clay grumbled. Truth be told, the wand refused to sit right no matter where he held it. 

Ollivander frowned and took it back. 

“Wait right here, Mr. Kaczmarek. I’ll check my stock in the back for the more, ‘special’ wands.” He smiled and walked away quickly. 

Clay could feel his father breathing down his neck, although he was a couple feet away. He could hear his father getting impatient and muttering with mother. Clay tried not to pick up what they were talking about. 

Finally, Ollivander returned with a long wand box, wrapped in with a ribbon. He slowly untied it and picked up the wand gingerly. He handed it to Clay with anticipation. 

Clay grasped it carefully and the wand reacted positively with his touch. It vibrated slightly, almost humming, and illuminated the room. Clay felt it heat up slightly in his hands and he smiled. Ollivander nodded, satisfied. 

“Yes, your wand has found you, alright! Your wand is 16 inches and slightly brittle. But it is made of Yew, with a Phoenix feather core. A very noble and powerful wand indeed.” Ollivander nodded again. 

Clay’s father sighed as Clay paid for his wand. He displayed it to his mother, who hugged him happily. Clay’s father patted Clay on the head awkwardly, though not unkindly. 

-o- 

Shaun sighed as he stepped off the bus. There was a bit of a walk to his destination, and it looked like it was going to rain. Hopefully it wouldn’t. He stepped into the pub and noticed an odd crowd about him. He stepped up to the bar. 

“Uhm. Hello. I’m looking for Diagon Alley?” He muttered nervously. 

The barkeep eyed him suspiciously. “Who’s looking?” 

“I got this weird letter...from an owl...and it said I have to go shopping for my school supplies? Is this a joke? Because if it is, I don’t really appreciate it.” Shaun averted his eyes. 

The man smiled. “Oh, a muggleborn are you?” He looked around. “Where are your parents?” 

“They’re at home...If I told them about any of this, they wouldn’t have even let me come out here. I want to get to to the bottom of this.” Shaun was incredibly curious. Was the barkeep going to tell him what was going on or what?   
“Well young man, I can assure you that this is no joke.” The man stepped up from behind the counter. He pulled his wand out from his large coat pocket and cast a few spells, levitating the cups and plates around him. 

“That’s amazing!!” Shaun’s eyes widened. 

The man winked. “Aqua Eructo!” A jet of water shot out from the man’s wand and he waved it around a couple times, slightly wetting the floor. He charmed a broom to clean the mess. “Still think it’s a joke?” 

“No, sir!! So this wizard stuff is real?” 

“Sure is!!” A female voice called from behind him. Shaun turned around and saw a girl about his age with black hair and a friendly face. She stood with her parents and held out her hand. “I’m Rebecca. Sounds like you’re shopping for Hogwarts! My mom and I can tell you all about Hogwarts! We can help you shop too! And then maybe we can drop you off at your house and explain all of this to your parents!” 

Shaun nodded and shook her hand, blushing. 

Rebecca held his hand as her parents led them to the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron. Shaun turned around to look at the barkeep, and he simply winked and returned to his duties. 

Shaun was amazed as the bricks seemed to come apart by themselves, and reveal an entirely different world. 

“First thing’s first! Let’s get you some wizarding money!” Rebecca’s mother said, excitedly. 

Shaun was whisked around Diagon Alley, finally arriving at Gringotts, where he opened an account, and exchanged his muggle money for various wizarding coins. He was measured and fitted for robes, and taken to buy a pet. He nervously selected an owl along with Rebecca. Shaun was shoved around in a bookstore, where he purchased way more than what the school list had asked for. He was going to learn as much as he could about this place and his new life. 

“We saved the best part for last!” Rebecca grinned, across from Shaun, as they sat at Florean’s. Rebecca’s parents had bought them a large ice cream to share, to celebrate Shaun’s first experience of a magical world. “My mom says getting a wand was her favorite part when she was a kid!” 

Rebecca’s mom nodded. “You see, Shaun. The wand chooses the wizard. It will stay with only one witch or wizard its entire life. It’s a very special connection between you and your wand.” 

“What if I don’t have a wand...I’m a muggle aren’t I?” 

“Don’t worry about that. The wands do not care.” She reassured him. 

They finished the last of their ice cream, and Rebecca grasped Shaun’s hand again, leading him to Ollivanders. 

Shaun nervously followed Rebecca inside, fearing the worst. 

“Ah, two young new witches and wizards coming to get their wands! My name is Ollivander. Who would like to go first?” 

Rebecca stepped up to the counter nervously. Ollivander grinned at her and handed her a wand. “And your name is?” 

“Rebecca Crane.” She swished the wand nervously. When nothing happened, Ollivander took it back. 

“Well now, Miss Crane, I think you’ll like this next wand.” He handed her a long, sturdy looking wand and smiled. 

When she took it in her hands, the wind seemed to pick up in the room considerably. A burst of light seemed to shine from inside the wand. She smiled and Shaun shivered slightly. 

“This wand seems to like you. It’s 14 inches, rigid, made of Maple wood with a dragon heartstring core. A very good wand, my dear.” 

She smiled and paid for her wand. 

“Your turn Shaun! It’s not that scary! I believe in you!” 

Shaun nodded firmly and stepped up to the counter. 

“Ah, a muggle born.” Ollivander mused. “That shall not be a problem! Do not fear. This will not affect your wand at all. I see a very great wizard in you.” 

Shaun tried countless wands, and none seemed to have positive, if any, results. Shaun could feel himself wearing down. Maybe the people in Hogwarts had made a mistake. What a tease, to experience nothing but magic all day, only to discover that you were a mistake. 

Ollivander noticed the boy’s lack of enthusiasm. He mentioned that he would have to go check the back areas for his more special wands. On his return, he brought out a rather dusty box, carefully tied with a ribbon. 

“This wand has been waiting a long time for a worthy master. I think, that this wand has been waiting for you.” His eyes shone brilliantly. He pulled the ribbon off slowly and set the case down. Gingerly, he picked up the wand and handed it to Shaun. 

In all honestly, to anyone, it may have seemed like an ordinary wand. In fact, it was. However, no two wands were ever alike, making it special in its own way. All it needed was some seemingly ordinary master to hold it, and it would come to life, much like Shaun had in the wake of all the magic. Ollivander new this, and suspected as much. 

When Shaun held the wand, the room shone and the wind picked up as it did with Rebecca’s. Only, it seemed to have a stronger reaction. Shaun could feel his eyes water, and he waved the wand triumphantly. Finally, the wand that had waited so long, had found its master. 

“This wand is 11 inches, rigid, made of Mahogany with a dragon heartstring core. Very nice wand indeed.” 

Shaun paid and walked over to where Rebecca congratulated him. 

“Let’s go tell your parents!” She hugged him. 

-o- 

Lucy skipped out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with her new companion’s cage in her hand. She grinned at her snowy owl as it winked at her. She had named it Abstergo, and she was absolutely beautiful.

She handed the cage to her mother at the doorstep to Ollivander’s. She was determined to go through this by herself. This was a very important step she was taking, and she wanted to savor the moment. Her parents would just have to be surprised. 

They smiled at her as she walked in, and her dad gave her a thumbs up sign. She stepped carefully through the door and looked around. 

“Hello?” She called nervously. “My name is Lucy Stillman...I’ve gotten accepted to Hogwarts, and I’m here to get my first wand!” 

“First wand? My dear, I should hope that it would be your only wand.” Ollivander poked his head out from behind a cupboard. “A wand stays with a witch or wizard its entire lifetime. It only has one master. Let’s help it find you, shall we?” He shuffled through the boxes. “Congratulations on getting accepted to Hogwarts, by the way, Miss Stillman. It is a very noble school.” 

He handed her a stubby looking wand. “I have seen so many new students coming by to get their wands. It’s my favorite time of the year.” He smiled. 

Lucy took the wand eagerly, hoping for a positive reaction. She waved it around, and the glass window behind her cracked. Startled, she placed the wand down. 

“Perhaps not that one. Maybe a wand with more personality.” He winked. 

He handed her a rather average sized wand. Carefully, she took it in her hands. Her eyes lit up immediately. The wand came alive in her hands and Ollivander smiled and nodded. 

“13 inches, rigid; made of Hornbeam with a dragon heartstring core. A very personal wand indeed.” 

Lucy felt like jumping for joy. This wand sounded perfect to her. She had read about the wandlore concerning this particular wood, and she couldn’t have been happier. 

She graciously thanked the man and paid for her wand. She ran out of the shop and raced down the stairs to tell her parents about her new lifelong wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the promised wandlore about the wands mentioned!!   
> in order as they appear! 
> 
> desmond- larchwood. Larch wood has been valued as attractive and powerful. It instills courage and confidence in the user. It is hard to please, even in ideal owners and is tricky to manage. Larch, however, creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, paralleling the master who deserves it. Thus, the wizard with the wand may not realize the full extent of their talents until paired with the wand. They make an exceptional match. 
> 
> clay- Yew wands are rarer, and make for ideal matches. Wizards with yew wands are fierce protectors of others. Many yew wands are found in the procession of heroes. Yew wands are never found in the hands of those who are mediocre or timid.   
> Yew – Yew is a powerful wandwood. Due to its poisonous sap, it has Dark leanings, and is particularly good at Transfiguration.
> 
> rebecca- Maple finds itself in wizards that are travelers and explorers. They like ambition. The wand is a mark of status. Maple wands are often seen in those who are high achievers. 
> 
> shaun- Mahogany woods have some power, and are excellent for transfiguration. Mahogany wands are good, overall well rounded wands. It is rare to find a wimpy Mahogany wand. 
> 
> lucy- Hornbeam wands select a life mate wizard. Their owners have a single, pure passion, which may be called a vision. It will almost always be realized. They adapt more quickly to the user's style of magic than any other wand. They become personalized, so quickly to the point that others will have difficulty using them for even the simplest of spells. They also absorb their master's code of honor, and will not perform acts that go against that code. 
> 
> thanks for reading!! hopefully this prologue will end soon ahah!!   
> the actual au is soon to come!! 
> 
> the only two things remaining for the 5th year batch is their train ride, and sorting them!! 
> 
> i might also do some background on the other years?? 
> 
> not sure yet!!


	8. Hogwarts Express for the 5th Years

Another year had passed, and Kings Cross station was once again filled up with all sorts of people. Normal looking people hurried by children pushing carts filled with trunks. Each kept their distance. It is unlikely that any muggle knew why all these children were here with their parents. It was assumed there was a large field trip perhaps going on. Either way, each kept to their own, and the children crowded around a rather small looking brick wall, both eager and terrified. 

The smaller children seemed to take to their parents more than the older ones. Nervous muggle born students stared wide eyed as they seemed to watch other students and their families cross through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. 

First years piled together and shuffled through, one at a time. Some took longer than others, but soon enough, each student was boarding the train, catching blown kisses from their parents as the train whistle blew. 

Smoke arose and children shoved each other at the windows to get a chance to wave goodbye at their parents. The train pulled out of the station, and each kid shuffled off to find an empty compartment to sit. 

Five peculiar children eventually found their way to a compartment near the back of the train. 

First, one kid sat alone; a kid with short, dark brown hair. He twiddled his wand in his fingers. A boy with blonde, slicked back hair peeped into the compartment. He quickly asked if the seat was taken, and sat down by the other boy. 

He introduced himself as Clay. Desmond nodded, remembering their encounter in Diagon Alley. They chatted a while, and Clay soon got over his shyness. They laughed and joked and shared snacks from the trolley. They would soon become fast friends. 

Not that far off, were two more children, a boy and a girl, who wandered into the train compartment. Desmond and Clay made room for them, and they smiled, eagerly joining into the conversation. 

The girls’ name was Rebecca, and she introduced her friend, who was a muggleborn. His name was Shaun. He adjusted his glasses. They asked him if he knew anything about magic. 

He huffed, and replied that he had actually purchased many books about magic from Diagon Alley and had read as much as he could before the day came to board the Hogwarts Express. He instructed them on matters such as thestrals, the Hogwarts’ ghosts, the Sorting ceremony, and even the enchanted ceiling in the dining hall. 

The final student to walk in was a blonde haired girl. She had a kind smile and was friendly from the get go. Her name was Lucy, and she was a pureblood. She was quick with the ice breakers, and each student shared something interesting about themselves. 

Rebecca stated she loved muggle technology. Shaun shared his story about how he had ventured to Diagon Alley on his own. Lucy was excited to tell the others about her wishes for this school year. 

Desmond and Clay shared the heaviest stories. Desmond expressed the fact that he never wanted to go to a school like this. He spoke about the disdain he felt when he received his letter. His friends looked slightly hurt, but he quickly explained that with friends like them, it couldn’t be as bad as he thought. 

Finally, it was Clay’s turn. He told them something he felt they should know. He knew he could trust them. He poured his story out about his father, his hatred and disappointment. He spoke slowly, and everyone listened with intensity. They patted him on the back, and Lucy gave him a hug. She explained that everything will be so much better from now on. That he would be safe at Hogwarts. That he would be loved for who he was at Hogwarts. 

The tension was a bit uneasy, but soon, the tension broke, and each student began to talk once more. 

Clay started to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry idk why i wrote this one like this?? 
> 
> idk it started out like that and i really couldnt figure out how to change it to add dialogue 
> 
> anyway! as always, hope you enjoyed, and next chapter to come up soon!!


	9. Sorting the 5th Years

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and all the students were unloaded. They were escorted across the lake in charmed wooden boats. All the first years huddled together, waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Those in the front put their ears up to the door to see if they could hear anything. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a tall man introduced himself as Mario Auditore. He would be assisting them with their sorting. 

“Now, if you’d follow me, I’ll lead you to the Great Hall, where we’ll put the Sorting Hat on your head, and then you’ll be placed into your new houses! Now, on your way, don’t be shy!” 

He lead the students through the hall and up to the front , where the headmistress was waiting at the head of the table. On a stool stood a rather withered looking hat. It looked up and wiggled slightly. 

“Now, before we start the Sorting, the headmistress would like to say a few words.” 

Juno cleared her throat and nodded, rising from her seat. “Welcome back, students and staff, to another year at Hogwarts. Once again, I feel the need to remind you, that the Forbidden Forest is not forbidden, but do not enter it. We have not had any accidents in a long time, and I would rather not send my staff out to look for you, should you find yourself in need of exploring.” She squinted. “Let the Sorting begin.” She waved a hand at Mario and sat back down. 

Mario nodded and pulled out a long scroll and began to read names off. 

-o- 

“Rebecca Crane!” 

Rebecca sighed nervously and pushed her way through the crowd of students to sit on the stool. She flinched slightly when the hat was placed on her head. The hat began to speak to her, and a hush fell across the hall. 

“Ah, you are very creative and intelligent. You are very accepting of your friends and those around you. This does not mean you tolerate everyone, however, You are very interested in muggle technology, though I’m afraid you will have a lack of such things here. However, this is no matter. I think it’s obvious that you belong in,” The hat took a deep breath. “Ravenclaw!!” 

Rebecca smiled and wandered over to her new table, where some older students cleared some room. She introduced herself and shook some hands, and turned to watch the rest of the ceremony.  
-o- 

“Shaun Hastings!” 

Shaun huffed as he sat down on the chair. He’d better not be turned down now; he’d already come so far. The hat was lowered on his head. 

“Oh? You seem nervous? More so than normal. Why so?” The hat questioned. 

“I don’t want to be turned down.” Shaun admitted, embarrassed. “I don’t want to have come all this way for you to tell me that I’m not a wizard, and that I don’t belong here.” 

“My boy, I can see the magical potential in you, and let me tell you, that you indeed belong here. If you don’t believe me, then why don’t we figure out where to sort you, and you’ll see from there, hm?” 

 

Shaun nodded and the hat continued. 

“You surely are an individual unlike most. You admire knowledge, and have an urge to learn as much as you can. You have wisdom for your age, although you can be a little cold and brash. You’ve got some qualities of a Slytherin, no doubt, but I think the deciding factor is your wit and intelligence. I have no doubt that your new family will accept you at Ravenclaw!” 

Shaun smiled. He was with his friend. He thanked the hat quietly and rushed over to where Rebecca was sitting. He sat next to her and smiled. 

-o- 

“Clay Kaczmarek!” Mario stuttered on the name a bit. 

Clay had already anticipated his name being called, as he had kept track of the last names on the list. He grinned and walked over to the stool and sat down, unwavering. 

“You’ve got a very sassy nature, it seems.” The hat chuckled. “And yet, you’ve a very brilliant mind. Almost rivaling one other I have sorted only a couple years back*. Although a bit quirky and interested in rather odd things, your new family will accept you. You are a unique individual, and I’m certain that you belong in Ravenclaw!” 

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as they accepted yet another member that night. Clay wandered over almost in a trance and sat by his new friends from the train. They smiled at him and he grinned back widely. Perhaps this would be a better family than the one he had at home. 

-o- 

“Desmond Miles!” 

Desmond broke out of his daze and shuffled over to the stool and sat down. 

“Ah, I’ve sorted your father many moons ago. He was a Slytherin. You have many of the same qualities as your father, now that I mention it.” 

Desmond growled lowly. 

“Not too happy about that, eh? No matter, you’ll soon come to accept it. You are a bit tougher to sort than your father, I’ll admit. It seems you have a muddling of traits from each house. And yet, my decision stands. So, go follow in your father’s footsteps at Slytherin!” 

Desmond shrugged. Couldn’t argue with the hat. He wandered over to the Slytherin table and sat down. He sighed and wondered when he would be able to have dinner. 

-o- 

“Lucy Stillman!” 

The hat was placed on Lucy’s head and almost immediately, it seemed to know where to place her. 

“It is obvious where you belong. In case you should find yourself doubting my choice, let me explain it to you. You are a very brave and daring person. And not to mention, curteous. Incredibly loyal and strong willed, it is no doubt that you belong in Gryffindor!” 

Lucy smiled. This was the house of her father. She rushed over to her table. She couldn’t wait until she could right to her parents that night and send an owl home. 

-o-  
After the Sorting was through, Juno announced the start of the feast. All the children ate and laughed with their new companions. At the end of the night, each student shuffled after their prefects tiredly, and settled into their new rooms. 

High up in the Gryffindor tower, Lucy had already made friends with her roommates. All the students seemed to take a liking to her immediately. 

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons, Desmond shuffled past a few students and settled into his bed right away. He had met a few of the older students, but the main thing on his mind was sleep. He drifted away to the sounds of the water lapping at his window. 

In the Ravenclaw tower, Clay and Shaun became acquainted in their rooms. They seemed to get along well, as they had already met each other on the train. Rebecca pulled out a couple of snacks from her trunk in her own room and shared with her fellow roommates. They asked her about muggle technology, and she went on and on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- Note! The sorting hat was talking about Leonardo!! :D 
> 
> It's almost time!! for the actual au to start!! 
> 
> up next is a little background chapter on the various characters we havent met yet, such as Kadar and Leonardo, etc. 
> 
> And then, the real fun begins!! :y


	10. Other Students

The 7th Years

Caterina was a good witch since the moment she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was no surprise in all honesty. Her parents had expected it, as she was a pure blood. She was headstrong and aggressive and ready to take on the world. She marched through Diagon Alley with one thing on her mind; getting the perfect wand. 

When she walked into Ollivanders, he knew exactly which wand to give her, based on the way she held herself and the way she presented herself towards him. The wand was 12 inches, made of Reed, with a Unicorn Core. It was also nice and supple. She held her wand with pride. 

On the Hogwarts Express, she ran into another student, Leonardo. He was brilliant, and he sure showed it. Though he wasn’t haughty. He was very odd and outgoing, and Caterina took a liking to him. He was a half blood. 

They talked about their new owls; Caterina had a barn owl who she named Orsi, and Leonardo had an eccentric looking snowy owl who he had named Fibo, after the fibonacci sequence. Though his wand was shorter than hers, it was just as beautiful. He sported an unyielding 11 ½ inch long wand, made of walnut and Dragon heartstring core. It was just as odd as him. 

When the time for sorting came, they saw each other torn apart; Leonardo would be immediately sorted to Ravenclaw as soon as the hat was placed on his head, and Caterina would be placed in Slytherin. Though they were houses apart, they still remained good friends all their years at Hogwarts. 

Caterina would go off to become Head Girl, and Leonardo would become Head Boy. It was no surprise. 

They would eventually run into Federico, though Leonardo would not come into contact with the Auditore family until their sun, Ezio reached his later years. Federico was the perfect Auditore child, and the perfect student at Hogwarts. Nothing less would be accepted by the Auditore family. 15 ½ inches, Chestnut, Unicorn Core, nice and supple, were the specifics of his wand, which would prove useful in his studies. He was also a Quidditch star. For him, it seemed that all the stars were in order. He would go on to become Head Boy for Gryffindor. 

4th Years

Claudia was the next Auditore in line after Ezio to be accepted into Hogwarts. She showed magical talent at a young age, and was no doubt going to become another Auditore Gryffindor. Although she was unhappy with this choice, as she did not want to become part of the Auditore box set and was slightly jealous of her Slytherin brother, she soon learned to be a house player and accept her house placement. She had a Calico cat which wandered around the grounds with her, named Falchetto. Her wand was a rare one, made of Holly and unicorn tail, 12 inches, and nice and supple. Although it was rare, it was not any cause for concern, unlike Ezio’s. 

She met up with Kadar one day during class their first year, and they became close friends, though this did not quell the friendly Quidditch rivalry they had on the field. 

Kadar was eager to get his Hogwarts letter, after his older brother had gotten it. However, he knew that he would get it, since he had shown magical potential at a young age, unlike his brother. His wand was a nice one, 12 ½ inches, Cherry, Unicorn Tail Hair Core, and slightly springy and he carried it with pride. And yet, when the time for sorting came, he did not feel so prideful. He expected to be sorted into Gryffindor with his brother, or perhaps even Slytherin, with his role model, Altair, but was disappointed when he was placed into Hufflepuff. Though the hat was not wrong in its choice, he was fearful he would not make any friends in the house. Although he became well accustomed to his house, he still hung out with his brother as well as Altair during his free time. He loved his owl, whom he named Fortune, and his brother borrowed it from time to time to send packages and letters home. 

3rd Years: 

Petruccio was the last Auditore child, but yet, he still had much potential. He wandered around with a rather nice, pliant elm wand with a unicorn core, and 12 inches long. There was doubt about what house he would be placed in as well. He showed the qualities of a Hufflepuff, but the sorting hat detected the same old Auditore Gryffindor charm in him, and the final child was sorted to Gryffindor with the majority of his siblings. Unlike them, however, he did not show much talent in the air, and preferred to stay on the ground rather than joining the Quidditch team. What he lacked in flying, however, he made up for in his love for magical creatures. He carried around his toad, Segreto, in his book bag, and keeps it close at almost all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have the last of the prologue!  
> sorry it took so long ive been in a bit of a slump on this story-- 
> 
> next up; ill draft the layout for the actual story!! itll be a long one--!!   
> though it might take some time for the next chapter, since ill be drafting the ENTIRE story before i update  
> it wont take as long as this update though!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed and here is the promised remaining wandlore!!
> 
> and thus, we have covered all the students and all their wands! 
> 
> caterina- Reed wands are best suited to those who are bold and eloquent speakers and are very protective friends. 
> 
> leonardo- Walnut wands are presented to those who are highly intelligent. Often found in the hands of innovators and inventors. Walnut is capable of unusual versatility and adaptability. The walnut wand will perform any task the owner desires, if the owner is of sufficient brilliance. This is dangerous if the wizard or witch does not have a conscience. 
> 
> Federico- Chestnut presents itself to those who are natural fliers. Chestnut wands tend to take on the character of the wand core and the owner. For example, chestnut and unicorn wands, are shown to those who are concerned with all manner of justice. 
> 
> claudia- Holly is a rare wand wood. It is considered protective, and may present itself to those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger. 
> 
> kadar- Cherry is a rare wand wood. Wand of strange powers, highly regarded in Japan.
> 
> petruccio- Elm is rumored to be only used by pure bloods. This is not true. Elm wands prefer owners with presence, and native dignity. Produce the least accidents and foolish errors, and are capable of highly advanced magic.


End file.
